Pai au lait
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Minami and Fuyumi are alone at the bakery and Yuri happens.


As the sun was settling at the horizon, two girls were happily sitting inside of the Fuyumi bakery. The lights were on and said girls were busy baking breads. Their other friends has gone home few hours ago but Minami has decided to stay and have a sleepover per the blonde's request. Since Nao and her sister had to take care of some business at home and Yuu who was busy with the deadline of her manga being very close, it gave the two bread buddies lot of alone time.

"Minami-chan? Are you already done?" The blonde asked as she took a plate from the oven and looked at the shorter girl.

"Almost!" Minami replied as she took a basket and placed in on the table. She then took a dough and started working on it, humming a happy tune.

Fuyumi smiled, seeing her friend's happy face and moved beside her after placing the just made breads on the table. "So, what are you planning to bake, Minami-chan?"

Said brunette continued to hum as she started working on giving the dough their final form. "Pain au lait!"

"Really?" The blonde had stars in her eyes as she took a chair and sat on it while watching her friend giving her best. She couldn't help but to chuckle. "Apparently, the way we prepare pai au lait can reflect how we feel. Giving it to someone can mean how much we care about them. Giving someone a pain au lait is the same as giving chocolate for Valentine's day."

Minami nodded as she placed the now definitive dough before placing it on a metallic plate and direct in the oven. "Yes! I am planning to give some to Mom." She happily said while taking a seat beside her friend.

Fuyumi gave her a funny look as she let go of a chuckle. "So, you are also planning to give some to your special someone?"

"Yes!" The brunette nodded as her cheeks slightly turned pink. "Since they like bread as well, I do hope they will like it..."

The taller girl couldn't help her lips from forming a smile. "I am sure they are very lucky to have someone as cute and kind as Minami-chan to love them." Despite saying that though, she couldn't help but to slightly feel deceived. She didn't want to think about watching Minami with someone. "So, what kind of person is your special someone?"

The brunette chuckled as to hide her growing blush. "Well... They are very kind and very beautiful. They are always ready to help us and loves bread as well." She slightly looked down at her forgetting fingers while gulping. "I hope they will not find me weird or anything..."

Fuyumi reached for her friend's hand and used the other hand to lift the brunette's chin, giving her a reassuring smile. "I am sure they will be very pleased!" She has decided to hide her deception behind a smile. "After all the effort you did, it will be only fair that they will accept!"

"Fuyumi-chan..."

There was an awkward moment of silence until it was broken by the sound of a beep from the oven. The blonde quickly backed away, her face burning from embarrassment. "S-sorry!"

Minami's face too was deep red and she awkwardly coughed before standing up and took the plate. She then placed the newly done breads on another plate and divided them in two, placing the first half in a heart-shaped box. "For Mom!" She happily said while attaching a ribbon on it. The brunette then turned to the other half and placed it in a plastic bag. Now, everything was complete. It was time for the final step of her plan. Gulping aloud, Minami grabbed the plastic bag and walked over to her blonde friend. "F-Fuyumi-chan... P-please accept these... Please accept my feelings." She confessed, her face the deepest red color possible.

The blonde was taken aback and it took her a moment before realizing what was going on, unconsciously standing up from the chair she was seated in. "Say again?"

Minami looked down and made circles with her indoor shoes, unable to make eye contact. "I... like you, Fuyumi-chan... as more than friends. S-so," she bowed her head and offered the pains.

Fuyumi was speechless. It took her a couple of second before her lips slowly curled into a smile, a chuckle escaping them. "Silly Minami-chan! And I was worried for nothing."

The brunette lifted her head and made a tilt of the head. "Fuyumi-chan...?"

The taller girl ended her laugher and stood straight, looking at her friend. She had one of these smiles on her face that made Minami to feel at ease. "Of course! Thank you, Minami! I will gladly accept your feelings."

"Fuyumi..."

Following that, they engaged into a hug and sat down to enjoy each other's bread. They happily started being a couple and spent the night talking about how should they tell tell their friends, how their wedding should be and how many children they wanted.

 _Fin_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Heya! YayaSamuko here!**

 **So, lately, I've posted a list of story I wanted to write on my profile. I still have lot of idea I want to convert in words but I just don't have enough time. If you are interested though, feel free to PM me your opinions about what should I write next.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
